Amor Travieso (Lissa x Avatar)
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: Al amor no le importa tu posición social o económica. Puedes ser un plebeyo y enamorarte de una princesa, y si te corresponde, es porque el amor que sienten es verdadero, a pesar de todos los problemas que hay fuera.


el destino. algo que ha estado presente entre nosotros desde que nacemos y que cada ser vivo posee. y quizá sea ese destino lo que me ha llevado hasta este momento.

todo comenzó cuando desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, desorientado y confundido. al abrir los ojos había dos personas que me ayudaron a levantarme. uno tenía aspecto de líder o de apariencia noble, y la otra parecía una princesa delicada y frágil que habría que tratar con mucho cuidado. el chico de azul me habló primero.

\- ¿estás bien? -

\- si. muchas gracias, Chrom. -

\- por lo visto ya sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé tu nombre. ¿como te llamas? -

\- yo... no lo recuerdo... Tu nombre solo se me vino a la cabeza. No recuerdo absolutamente nada y tampoco sé cómo llegué aquí. ¿Dónde estoy? -

No estaba mintiendo. La verdad, no recordaba nada antes de despertar en ese lugar. La chica rubia dijo que lo que yo tenía era amnesia. El caballero de armadura azul se me quedó viendo con desconfianza y dijo.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Me estás diciendo que conoces el nombre de mi señor Chrom pero no sabes el tuyo? -

\- Ya sé que es raro, p-pero ¡Digo la verdad! -

Chrom trató de defenderme, diciendo.

\- Frederick, ¿Y si no miente? No podemos dejarlo aquí, solo y confundido. ¿Cómo podríamos llamarnos Custodios si lo hiciéramos? -

\- Aún así, mi señor, sugiero que actúe con la máxima cautela... Nuestro deber es custodiar y velar por la seguridad de la gente de bien. -

\- De acuerdo. Nos lo llevaremos a la ciudad y ahí intentaremos llegar al fondo del asunto. -

\- Un momento... ¿Qué hay de mi opinión? -

\- Tranquilo. Escucharemos lo que tengas que decir cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Tienes mi palabra. Ahora, vámonos. -

No me quedó de otra que seguirlos. Era eso o morir de hambre. Mientras íbamos de camino a la ciudad, pregunté.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Estoy bajo arresto? ¿Soy su prisionero o algo así? -

\- ¡No te preocupes! Podrás irte cuando confirmemos que no eres un peligro para Ylisse, ¿Está bien? -

\- ¿"Ylisse"? ¿Es el lugar en el que nos encontramos ahora? -

\- ¿Así que no has oído hablar del Sacro Reino? ¡Qué gran actuación! ¡Un aplauso para este hombre! La manera en que frunció el seño fue especialmente convincente. - dijo Frederick.

\- No le hagas caso. - respondió Chrom. - Escucha, estás en el Sacro Reino de Ylisse, gobernado por su Venerable Emmeryn. -

\- Ya veo. - contesté.

\- Muy bien, vamos a hacer las presentaciones de rigor. como ya has de saber, mi nombre es Chrom, capitán de los Custodios de Ylisse, y esta chica delicada de aquí es mi hermana Lissa. -

\- ¡oye! ¡no soy delicada! no le hagas caso a mi hermano. está loco. en fin, me llamo Lissa. mucho gusto. Tienes suerte de que te encuentren los Custodios y no un grupo de bandidos. -

\- ¿Y qué es lo que custodian, aquí en medio del campo? - pregunté.

\- El peligro puede acechar en cualquier parte... - respondió Chrom. - Sino, pregúntale a Frederick el Cauto. -

\- Gracias mi señor. Será un honor ostentar este título. Y disculpe por ser el único que intenta mantener un mínimo de prudencia. Nada me gustaría más que poder confiar en ti, jóven, mas mi posición me lo impide. -

\- Entiendo, señor. Si estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo. Bueno, me llamo Ouryuu. Mucho gusto. Un momento... ¡Qué extraño! Se me vino a la cabeza sin más... Bueno, misterio resuelto. -

\- ¿Ouryuu? Parece un nombre extranjero. En fin, discutiremos sobre eso más tarde. Ya casi llegamos a la ciudad. Sigamos adelante. -

Antes de partir, Lissa vio algo en la ciudad que nos alertó. La ciudad estaba en llamas, al parecer fue obra de los bandidos, así que Frederick, Chrom y Lissa fueron a ver lo que estaba pasando. Yo no podía quedarme ahí parado, así que también fui a ver si podía ayudar en algo. No sé por qué, pero al parecer ya iba armado. Bajo mi túnica había un Grimorio de magia y una espada de bronce. Quizá con eso podría ayudar. Cuando los alcancé, les dije que quería ayudarlos en la batalla, y Chrom estaba de acuerdo. Era una situacion crítica, así que cualquier apoyo era bienvenido. Cuando estábamos listos, Frederick me dijo.

\- Recuerda: luchamos contra malechores experimentados. No mostrarán piedad alguna. Esto va en serio; la lucha será a vida o muerte. -

No sé cómo, pero parecía como si fuera en estratega, porque les decía a los demás lo que tenía que hacer, y gracias a eso ganamos la batalla. Después de acabar con el líder de los bandidos, nos dirigimos hacia la capital, pero en el camino se nos hizo de noche y no nos quedó de otra que acampar al aire libre. Chrom cazó un oso para cenar, yo conseguí leña y Frederick preparó la fogata. los únicos que estábamos comiendo éramos Chrom y yo. Frederick no quiso porque dijo que ya había almorzado en la tarde, y Lissa se quejaba por el sabor de la carne. en sí, la carne sí sabía horrible, pero yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que, como ella misma dijo, "a buen hambre no hay pan duro". más tarde, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando escuché gritos y una explosión que me hizo despertar de golpe. en eso, vi que el bosque se estaba incendiando, y Chrom y Lissa estaban en peligro. Frederick y yo fuimos a ayudarlos, y junto a nosotros se unieron una mujer de aspecto imponente que poseía una tremenda fuerza al momento de atacar, y detrás de ella había un arquero con exceso de perfume que intentaba cortejarla en medio de la batalla. después de acabar con esas cosas que atacaban a Chrom y Lissa, seguimos nuestro camino hacia la capital. al llegar, vi a una mujer que iba acompañada por la guardia real, y Chrom me explicó que ella es la Venerable Emmeryn, la que gobierna Ylisse. también me dijo que ella representa la paz y por eso sale a las calles de la ciudad para representar ese concepto, a pesar del posible peligro que representa salir fuera de su castillo. y no solo eso, sino que también me enteré de que ella es la hermana mayor de Chrom y Lissa. me disculpé con ambos por haberlos tratado de una manera tan informal y posiblemente vulgar, pero Chrom me dijo.

\- puedes llamarme Chrom a secas. no me gusta todo eso de las formalidades, así que no te preocupes. -

Lissa me tomó de la mano me dijo.

\- lo mismo conmigo. ¡hasta incluso podemos ser muy buenos amigos! -

\- a mi también me gustaría. - respondí.

después de aclarar el malentendido, nos dirigimos al palacio para conocer a la Venerable en persona. al entrar a la sala principal, Chrom dió su informe de lo que ocurrió en el pueblo, y me presentó ante su hermana. y a pesar de las sospechas de Frederick, Chrom me defendió y eso hizo que la Venerable también me deposite su confianza. después de la presentación, Chrom se separó de nosotros para asistir al consejo militar, y mientras nosotros esperabamos, Lissa me tomó de la mano para darme un breve recorrido por el palacio, y después de eso me llevó a un cuartel, que más bien parecía un campamento, en donde estaban reunidas varias personas. me dijo que ahí podía quedarme, y me presentó a los que estaban en el lugar. más tarde, entra Chrom al campamento y nos dijo que al día siguiente iríamos a Regna Ferox a aliarnos para eliminar a la nueva amenaza que azota al reino.

Para obtener la alianza con Regna Ferox, tuvimos que participar en una especie de torneo para elegir al próximo Kan regente, ya que así es como discuten los términos sobre quién debería gobernar por cierto tiempo. La batalla fue dura, sobre todo porque nos encontramos con ese enmascarado que salvó a Chrom y Lissa aquella noche, pero lo que hizo enfadar a Chrom fue que ese enmascarado llevaba una espada exactamente igual a la de él. Aún así, ganamos la batalla, pero ese enmascarado desapareció mucho antes de preguntar por él.pasó un tiempo, y mientras descansabamos en el campamento, empecé a estudiar uno de los libros de estrategias que encontré en una tienda, pero me sentía tan cansado que me quedé dormido sobre mi escritorio. nunca pensé que llegaría a convertirme en el estratega de los Custodios de la noche a la mañana, pero creo que tengo talento para esto, ya que hasta ahora no hemos tenido ninguna baja. estaba soñando con las últimas batallas que hemos tenido, pero poco a poco se hacía más difícil al punto de que no sabía qué hacer. estaba tan desesperado que hasta sentía que no podía respirar. y de hecho, parece que, literalmente, no podía respirar, como si ese sueño hiciera que me ahogara en realidad, y eso hizo levantarme de golpe. al despertar, grité desesperado que había bandidos montados en lobos que nos invadían, pero en realidad sólo estaba Lissa riéndose a carcajadas.

\- Lissa, menos mal que eres tú... ¡me había quedado dormido! -

\- soñando con bandidos y lobos ¿verdad? perdón, intenté resistir la tentación, ¡pero la situacion era demasiado perfecta! -

\- ¿por qué me hiciste algo así? ¿qué clase de educación te dieron tus padres? -

\- no lo sé. nunca los llegué a conocer. -

eso hizo sentirme mal por ella. a pesar de ser una princesa, estaba sola por no haber podido convivir con sus padres y su hermano apenas le presta atención.

\- perdón. no lo sabía. -

\- no te preocupes. sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención. al contrario, hay una cosa por la que debería pedirte disculpas. -

\- estoy seguro de que podré perdonarte si puedes olvidar mi cruel comentario. -

\- ¿en serio? ¡qué bien! estaba segura de que te ibas a enojar mucho conmigo... es que... estaba haciendo un dibujo de ti en tu nuevo libro de estrategias militares... se me cayó la tinta... y lo dejé hecho un desastre. ¡lo siento mucho! -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡pero si lo acababa de comprar! ¡y era un ejemplar rarísimo! ¡Y MUY CARO! y apenas lo estaba leyendo... -

en eso, recordé que no me iba a enojar con ella, así que me contuve. respiré hondo y le dije.

\- no pasa nada... los accidentes suelen pasar... -

\- ¡qué bien! -

pasaron unas semanas después de aquel incidente con mi libro, y en ese tiempo liberamos la aldea en donde vive Donnel, nuestro miembro más reciente, y también rescatamos a Maribelle de sus secuestradores. después de eso, nos tomamos un breve tiempo para descansar y reponer fuerzas para seguir nuestro camino. al terminar la sesión de entrenamiento, a duras penas llegué a mi tienda. me dolía todo el cuerpo, no sentía los brazos y piernas y sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar. en eso, entra Lissa y me dice.

\- hola Ouryuu. te ves muy cansado. ¿quieres que te dé un masaje? -

\- ¿qué estás tramando esta vez? -

\- venga... te gasto una bromita inocente y te vuelves paranoico. no es juego. creo que te lo debo... -

\- ¿y eso? -

\- ¡porque le has quitado a mi hermano un gran peso de encima! ya sabes cómo es Chrom: nunca pide ayuda a nadie, ni aunque le haga falta. pero confía mucho en ti. lo suficiente como para depender de ti. no sé si te lo dirá algún día, pero estoy segura que está muy agradecido contigo. -

\- ¿lo crees de verdad? -

\- si, y nadie conoce a mi hermano mayor tan bien como yo. -

\- bueno, pues es un placer oír algo así... -

\- y bien, ¿qué me dices? ¿masaje gratis? a la una, a las dos... -

\- está bien, acepto. gracias Lissa. -

\- muy bien. -

me senté enfrente del escritorio para recibir el masaje, y cuando Lissa comenzó, mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien que parecía que la tensión y el estrés desaparecía al instante. se sentía tan rico que me estaba entrando sueño. mientras Lissa aplicaba presión en los lugares correctos que los necesitaban, me dijo.

\- vaya. aquí tienes un nudo enorme en vez de músculos. -

\- ¡oh sí! ¡justo ahí! qué bien se te da. -

\- ¿y qué tal... esto? -

de pronto, sentí que algo frío y pegajoso entró desde el cuello de la camisa y se deslizó por toda la espalda, haciendo que me dé escalofríos y tambíen me hizo gritar cuando esa cosa se estaba moviendo.

\- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO LISSA? ¡¿QUÉ ERA ESO?! -

Lissa se estaba desternillando de la risa.

\- tranquilo. solo es una rana. estabas tan relajado que no podía resistirme. ¡tenía que hacerlo! -

\- ¡estaba bastante seguro de que NO tenías que hacerlo! aparte, ¿no dijiste ayer que las ranas te daban asco? -

\- si es para hacer una buena broma, soy capaz de aguantar lo que sea. -

\- ¡bien por ti, pero yo no soy así! -

una semana después de lo de la broma que me hizo Lissa, estaba en mi turno de hacer la ronda de vigilancia en el campamento, cuando se me acercó Lissa y me dijo.

\- hola Ouryuu. -

\- ¡aléjate de mí pequeño demonio! -

\- ay ¡no te pongas así! no estoy aquí para gastarte una broma. -

\- ¡sí como no! te toleré una vez, pero dos veces es demasiado. ¡no quiero hablar contigo! -

\- espera, ¿estás enojado de verdad? -

\- ¡pues claro que lo estoy! ¡me metiste un sapo por el cuello de la camisa! -

\- estaba bastante segura de que era una rana. -

\- ¡y estoy seguro de que eso no me importa! -

\- ¡está bien! ¡perdóname Ouryuu! estoy arrepentida, de verdad. no volveré a hacerte bromas, pero por favor, vuelve a ser mi amigo, ¿si? -

\- ¿de verdad estás arrepentida? -

\- ¡y mucho! -

\- ¿y JURAS que no volverás a hacerlo? -

\- ¡por mi honor de princesa! -

\- muy bien. te perdono. ahora démonos la mano y olvidemos todo esto. -

\- ¡gracias Ouryuu! eres el mejor. -

al extender la mano, Lissa gritó de susto al ver la serpiente que tenía enredada en ésta.

\- ¡¿Q-qué tienes en la MANO?! Es una... Una ser... -

\- ¿Una serpiente? No. Estoy bastante seguro de que es una lombriz. ¡Caíste! -

\- ¡Ay! ¡Sentí que mi corazón se salía del pecho! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Y un total hipócrita! -

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué es eso que tienes TÚ en la mano? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace una rana aquí? -

\- A ver, ¿Cómo es eso de que yo era hipócrita? -

\- ¡Oye! ¡No tiene gracia si lo ves venir! -

\- Tendría que estar ciego si no lo viera venir a estas alturas. -

\- ¡Ya verás! ¡La próxima broma será grandiosa! -

\- Y si lo haces dejaré de hablarte para siempre, en serio. -

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! No más bromas, de verdad. -

Lissa suspiró profundamente y dijo decepcionada.

\- Parece que aún me queda un largo camino que recorrer... -

\- ¿Para madurar? -

\- ¡No, para ir al charco! ¡Tengo unas doce ranas que devolver ahí! -

No quise responder nada, pero por dentro estaba furioso. después última broma, fui a hablar seriamente con Chrom sobre su hermana, y lo que me ha hecho.

\- Chrom, tenemos que hablar. -

\- ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estas así? -

\- es sobre tu hermana. últimamente me ha hecho bromas y hasta me echó a perder un libro de estrategias nuevo que compré hace poco. no sé por qué hace eso, pero deberías hablar con ella para que cambie su comportamiento. estamos en guerra y no hay tiempo para juegos ni para prestarle atención a gente inmadura. -

al decir eso, el rostro de Chrom cambió de serio a triste.

\- te ruego que me disculpes por la actitud inmadura de Lissa. quizás haga eso porque quiere llamar tú atención para despejar su mente de los horrores de la guerra. desde muy joven, ha estado sola y por su posición como princesa le costaba mucho tener amigos normales. no había nobles de su edad, y los chicos de clase media o baja no se le acercaban porque pensaban que no eran dignos para ella. y no solo eso, nuestros padres murieron cuando nosotros éramos muy jóvenes y casi no había nadie en el castillo. -

Estaba sorprendido. Al mismo tiempo, me sentía culpable por lo que dije, así que respondí.

\- no sabía eso. perdóname por lo que dije. no pensé que Lissa hacía esas cosas para llamar mi atención y lo que quería era mi amistad. escucha, a partir de ahora, Lissa ya no se sentirá sola, porque yo estaré a su lado para llenar el vacío de su corazón. ahora entiendo que, lo que realmente quería era un amigo con quién reír, llorar y pasar buenos momentos. yo me encargaré de llenar ese vacío hasta que Lissa sea feliz. -

\- ¿de verdad harías eso, a pesar de las bromas que te hizo? si de veras ayudarás a mi hermana, me quitarás un gran peso de encima. además de cumplir con mis obligaciones como príncipe de Ylisse, también tengo que cuidar y velar por Lissa como su hermano mayor. si tú te haces cargo de ella, te lo agradecería de corazón. -

\- parece que lo estás pidiendo como si me fuera a casar con ella... aunque debo admitir que es muy linda, risueña y amable, me sorprende que prácticamente me estás dando la mano de Lissa. ¿tú crees que soy digno para ella, a pesar de no tener ningún título o no pertenecer a una familia real? -

\- ¡eso no importa! puedes ser incluso el campesino más humilde del reino, y estoy seguro de que ella igualmente te amará. solo mira el ejemplo de Maribelle y Donnel. me haría muy feliz el saber que mi hermana tiene como esposo a mi mejor amigo. -

\- entonces te agradezco mucho tu confianza y aceptaré casarme con ella. -

Chrom me dió un abrazo, en señal de agradecimiento por aceptar casarme con su hermana.

\- muchas gracias por este gran favor. dejo a Lissa en buenas manos. -

\- no es nada. es lo menos que podía hacer para ayudar a ambos. -

tras decirme eso, empecé a reflexionar sobre lo mal que ha pasado la pobre de Lissa desde temprana edad: los horrores de la guerra, la muerte de sus padres, el sufrimiento de su hermana Emmeryn al soportar la presión de su pueblo... entonces debe ser cierto que me hacía todas esas bromas para llamar mi atención porque en realidad se sentía sola. me sentí tan mal por ella que incluso me dieron ganas de llorar. pasó un tiempo, y las cosas en Ylisse estaban de mal en peor. el ejército de Plegia invadió la capital y se llevaron a Emmeryn. Chrom estaba desesperado por rescatar a su hermana lo más pronto posible, pero teníamos que prepararnos bien para la batalla, incluyendo a Chrom.

cuando estábamos cerca de la capital de Plegia para rescatar a la Venerable, la noche anterior empecé a tener fuertes pesadillas, quizá por la presión que caía sobre mis hombros porque no solo la vida de Emmeryn, sino la de todo el ejército, dependía de mí. esas pesadillas me hicieron levantarme de golpe, gritando muy fuerte, y la que estaba al lado de mi cama era Lissa, y con cara de preocupación me dice.

\- ¿qué pasa? ¿has tenido una pesadilla? -

\- creo que sí. lo siento si te asusté. ¿necesitas mi ayuda con algo? -

\- Frederick dice que es hora de partir. pero antes de eso, dime por favor si estás bien. mientras dormías no parabas de moverte bruscamente y gritar. puedes contarme lo que soñaste y veré si de alguna forma puedo ayudarte. -

entonces le conté sobre mi pesadilla, de cómo fallé en la misión y de que todos me culpaban por la muerte de Emmeryn. mientras le platicaba mi sueño, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar de miedo. estaba tan nervioso por la batalla de hoy, que Lissa me dio un abrazo para intentar consolarme.

más tarde, lo que había soñado se volvió realidad, pero con una diferencia. después de derrotar al ejército de Plegia, y haber reclutado a Libra y Tharja, estábamos cerca de rescatar a la Venerable gracias a la ayuda de Phila y sus tropas cuando algo o alguien invocó resurrectos con arcos y nos rodearon. las tropas que llegaron a respaldarnos cayeron rápidamente, y el Rey Loco aprovechó la situacion para intercambiar el Emblema de Fuego por la vida de Emmeryn. Chrom estaba a punto de hacerlo, a pesar de que probablemente Gangrel no cumpliría con su palabra, pero Emmeryn se sacrificó para así poder detener la guerra. Chrom no paraba de llorar y Lissa gritó tan fuerte que se desmayó. yo me dí cuenta de eso y fui rápidamente a ayudarla. trataba de despertarla, pero había quedado inconsciente. en eso, llegaron Basilio y Flavia y nos dijeron que prepararon una vía de escape. usé uno de los caballos que trajeron para llevarme a Lissa en él, y al llegar al campamento la puse en mi cama y cuidé de ella hasta que se despertó. cuando lo hizo, volvió a llorar, y yo le di un abrazo para consolarla. como ya se estaba haciendo de noche, me dijo que si podíamos dormir juntos ya que no quería estar sola. comprendí lo que sentía y por eso le dije que si. esa noche no podía dormir por varias razones. para empezar, me sentía culpable por no haber podido rescatar a Emmeryn, además de que Lissa me abrazó de pronto, quizás por el miedo del momento, así que me voltee para abrazarla también. al día siguiente, no quería salir de mi tienda porque no podía verle la cara a Chrom. le he fallado como estratega y amigo, y quizá hasta me expulsa de los Custodios. le conté a Lissa y me respondió que no debería estar así y que yo no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó. sus palabras me dieron valor para seguir adelante. unos días después de huir de Plegia gracias a Olivia, nos reunimos en el coliseo de Regna Ferox, y Chrom, Basilio y Flavia me estaban esperando para la audiencia. Lissa me acompañó porque no quería ir solo y me sostenía del brazo, abrazándolo fuertemente. al llegar, Flavia me vió que estaba triste y me dijo.

\- ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy pálido. -

\- tanto esfuerzo... para nada... -

Lissa volvía a llorar, lamentando la muerte de su hermana, mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza. miré a Chrom y al borde de las lágrimas le dije.

\- Chrom... de veras lo lamento. tendría que haber ideado una estrategia mejor... y ahora, por mi culpa, tu hermana está muerta... -

en eso, mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas mientras Lissa me sostenía. Chrom me respondió con un abrazo y me dijo.

\- no te sientas culpable. hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano y te lo agradezco profundamente. son mis errores los que me atormentan. ¡yo no pude hacer nada! -

\- Chrom, no fue culpa tuya. -

\- ¿no lo entiendes Ouryuu? ¡lo hizo por mí! me quiso eximir de la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión, así que eligió por mí. se sacrificó para no entregar aquello que un día PODRÍA salvar a su pueblo... -

entonces comprendí que no era yo el que estaba así, sino que Chrom era el que más se sentía responsable de lo que pasó, así que tomé valor y le dije.

\- Chrom. mírame a los ojos. yo tampoco pude hacer nada. y sé que ni tú ni yo llegaremos a ser la mitad de lo que fue tu hermana. pero los dos juntos... quizá podamos conseguir algo. estaré aquí para ayudarte a ponerte de pie cada vez que caigas. y también cuando luches para defender los ideales de Emmeryn. no tienes por qué seguir el mismo camino que ella. puedes elegir el tuyo. solo debes hacer lo posible para que la gente no pierda la esperanza. -

\- ¿y si no puedo? ¿y si no soy digno de continuar su labor? ¿y si te arrastro al abismo conmigo? -

\- si no eres digno, deberás seguir intentándolo hasta que lo seas. y si caigo contigo... bueno, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? -

en eso, Nowi, Tharja, Lon'zu, Virion, Ricken y Donnel se acercaron a Chrom para animarlo porque gracias a él, ellos están ahí. eso le dió los ánimos que necesitaba para seguir adelante en ésta guerra hasta el final. el día de la batalla final contra Gangrel había llegado, y Chrom estaba listo para enfrentarlo. la batalla fue dura, pero gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo y al apoyo de Olivia con sus bailes que nos dieron resistencia y ánimos para seguir luchando, salimos victoriosos. Después de nuestra victoria en la batalla contra Gangrel, la paz volvió a Ylisse, y poco después Chrom se casó con Sumia. No sé qué fue lo que pasó ese día después de la batalla, pero me alegro por ambos que se casaron.

Pasó una semana, después de la boda de Chrom y Sumia, y las cosas se normalizaron en el reino, así que un día fui a la joyería de la capital para buscar un anillo para Lissa, mientras pensaba una forma adecuada para declararme a ella. Ahora era mi turno de ser feliz y casarme con quien realmente amo. más tarde, ella estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, sola y aburrida. me acerqué a ella y le dije.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? -

Lissa suspiró y me dijo.

\- ¡Este maldito aburrimiento me está MATANDO! -

\- ¿Sigues aburrida después de gastar todas esas bromas? -

\- sí. Ya no es tan divertido gastar bromas a los demas. Sus reacciones son aburridas. Por ejemplo, ¡Frederick se limita a mirarte fijamente! Nadie hace esas caras tan raras que tú pones. -

\- ¿Hago cosas raras con la cara? -

\- ¡Tranquilo! Estás a savlo. Prometí dejarte en paz. Me está costando mucho, pero no quiero que me odies. Así que adiós a las bromas. -

Me quedé pensando por un momento todo lo que pasó, y a pesar de que probablemente me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, dije.

\- De acuerdo Lissa. Te doy permiso para que vuelvas a gastarme bromas. Y prometo que no te odiaré. -

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! -

\- ¡PERO con una condición! Antes tienes que abrir esta caja. -

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Estás loco! ¡Conozco ese viejo truco! ¡Si la abro me saltarán encima un montón de serpientes o de bichos o de payasos! -

\- Probablemente... Tú decides qué hacer. No voy a obligarte. -

\- ¡Iiiiiiih! Tengo miedo, pero... lo que haces con la cara es tan divertido... Está bien, lo haré. A la una, a las dos... ¡YAAAAA! -

Lissa gritaba como loca porque pensaba que le iba a saltar algo encima, mientras yo me quedaba callado. Como no pasó nada, volvió a abrir los ojos y al ver lo que había dentro, me dijo.

\- ¿Un... anillo? Un momento... ¿Ouryuu? ¿qué significa esto? -

\- Te quiero Lissa. A pesar de tus bromas. ¡Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo! Bueno... ¿qué me dices? -

Lissa se puso a llorar sin parar.

\- Espera... ¡¿Estás llorando?! ¡No llores! ¡Lo siento! ¡Puedes decir que no, no pasa nada! -

\- ¡No, tonto! ¡Me siento feliz! Es que... ¡Hace tanto tiempo que te quiero!... -

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo? -

\- ¡Sí, de verdad! ¡Y desde que te conocí! Te gastaba bromas para llamar tu atención. Chrom habla contigo de estrategia y esas cosas, pero yo no podia hacer nada de eso. -

\- Lissa, me habría encantado hablar contigo sobre cualquier cosa. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de cómo te sentías. -

\- ¡Sí, pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos! Además, he abierto la caja, así que puedo gastarte bromas de nuevo, ¿verdad? -

\- Creía que las bromas eran para captar mi atención. Y yo diría que ya tienes toda mi atención ya que vamos a casarnos, así que... -

\- ¡¿Crees que no voy a hacer que pongas esa cara tan divertida tras casarme contigo?! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, no quiero que...!

Está bien. Si ese es el precio que debo pagar para hacerte feliz, lo haré con gusto. Pero por favor, ten más tacto. No quiero vivir en un estado de tensión permanente. -

\- ¡Te lo prometo! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te apetece un paseíto por el lago? -

Mientras estábamos paseando, Lissa no dejaba de ver su anillo nuevo, mientras decía.

\- ¡Por los dioses! ¡Este anillo es ENORME! ¡Ay, nuestra vida juntos será ESTUPENDA! -

Pasó un tiempo, y los problemas en Ylisse empezaron de nuevo cuando nos enteramos de que Valm nos estaba invadiendo, y una nueva guerra había comenzado. Durante nuestro camino para detener a Walhart el Conquistador, tuvimos que tomar algunos desvíos ya que teníamos que rescatar a doce chicos que, junto con Lucina, vinieron del futuro, y entre ellos estaban mis hijos. Owain, el mayor, era un chico hiperactivo y con un gran talento para la actuación, o eso parecía, tanto por su manera de hablar como por las poses que hacía. Y Linfan, la menor, era una chica que también perdió la memoria como yo, y lo único que recordaba era mi nombre y unas pocas cosas sobre defenderse con espadas y hechizos como yo.

Después de nuestra victoria en Valm, teníamos que prepararnos para evitar la resurrección de Grima, pero nuestros intentos fallaron cuando me enteré que que Valldar es mi padre, y gracias a eso, pudo controlar mi cuerpo para robarle el Emblema de Fuego a Chrom. A pesar de que ya no quería seguir adelante, Chrom y los demás todavía confiaban en mí, y trataban de darme ánimos para continuar con ellos hasta el final, sobre todo mi familia, que fue la que más apoyo me dio en este momento tan difícil. Gracias a que mis vínculos con mi familia y amigos fueron más fuertes que nunca, logramos vencer al Dragón Caído. Y aunque yo le di el golpe de gracia, sacrificado mi vida para que no vuelva a resucitar, Naga me dio una segunda oportunidad para poder vivir con mi familia.

Poco tiempo después de nuestra victoria contra Grima, Owain me dijo que él, junto con Íñigo y Severa, se irían de viaje a una misión muy importante. Yo estaba seguro de que los tres estarían bien, así que le dije que fuera. Una semana después de que Owain se fue, Lissa me contó que, poco antes de que ella y Chrom me encontraran en el campo, se encontraron con unas personas que, al parecer, venían de otro lugar por sus atuendos y su acento. Entre esas personas, había tres que eran algo... Extrañas. Sobre todo un mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Odín el Destructor. Me contó que ese mago actuaba y posaba exactamente igual que Owain, y quizás por eso, la Lissa del futuro le contó esa historia a nuestro hijo, y eso le sirvió de inspiración para ser un héroe, ya que se basó en ese mago para el nombre de nuestro hijo.

Los años pasaron, y me enteré de que Owain, Íñigo y Severa regresaron de su viaje, pero los tres regresaron con una inesperada sorpresa cada uno. ¡Tuvieron hijos! Y eso significa que... ¡AHORA SOY ABUELO!

Cuando Lissa se enteró, se desmayó de la impresión, pero a pesar de eso, ahora podremos vivir felices y disfrutar de nuestra familia ahora que somos jóvenes. Cuando Owain y Linfan de esta época nacieron, sus versiones del futuro tuvieron que irse, pero ahora sé que estarán seguros porque cada uno formó su propia familia: Owain junto con su esposa Orochi y su hija Ophelia, y Linfan junto con su esposo Brady, esperando a su primer hijo. Le doy las gracias a los dioses por haberme dado la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de mi familia, y tener una vida feliz y próspera, al lado de mi amada esposa Lissa.


End file.
